not just math problems
by axcel-lili
Summary: Mafuyu was stock with a freaky math advisor in the middle of summer for tutoring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Oresama Teacher. The characters are borrowed.**

**Please read and review**

…**.**

Countless times the pencil's tip had drummed into her hopeless head and into her paper. Still staring at the paper intently for almost like one hour and yet not even a single charcoal stroke had she ever produced. Her eyes were squinting and full irritation was all over her face.

'AAAAAAAUURGGGGGH! It is summer, dammit! Why the hell am I doing in a place like this!' holding a good grip of her hair and was about to rip it off.

'Want me to tell you again?' a guy in his mid-20's rose from his seat and took an almost crumpled sheet in her face and produced a heavy killing intent behind his shoulder.

'I should be the one complaining and tugging my hair like that!'

'Why am I the only one left here when all of them had already gone home?!' her eyes teary with either her scalp really hurts or her head was ready to burst.

'That's because you haven't made a sensible answer in your worksheet! Work with your brain, you dumbass!'

Saeki Takaomi, the only one in-charge for math tutoring, grasped her head with his temple growing with veins more and more.

'OUCH! It hurts, Takaomi-kun! You must have a grudge on me!' as she was trying to free her head from exploding in any succeeding seconds.

'DON'T FINISH IT WITHIN 10 MINUTES AND I'LL REALLY HOLD A GRUDGE ON YOU.' A creepily sadistic smile cracked his face in two and Mafuyu quite knew that messing up with him will be close to suicide. She made a huge gulp before nodding, as it was the only thing she could do.

….

Mafuyu was all exhausted from the entire mind-squeezing lecture and exchanging of scary faces with Takaomi. She was able to score twice her initial score in their mathematics exam. _It's a miracle!_ She said countless times. She had endured the tutoring, she's so happy she could cry. Felt so proud of over her petty accomplishments, Mafuyu grabbed the instant ramen and poured a newly boiled hot-water in it.

'This calls for a celebration! O, wait up, I'll call Hayasaka-kun!'

She took her phone and searched the registered numbers, it wasn't so difficult because her phonebook has merely 5 numbers on it. The beeping sound from the other line was heard and she patiently waited with her body wriggling in anticipation.

'Hmm, what should I say then?'

Hayasaka escaped from tutoring saved by his remarkable score which for her was awesome. Mafuyu thought that glasses were for nerdy guys but Ninja for exemption because she thought his was just for show. Ninja even made a triumphant laugh over his marks and bloated to the other club members that just made her more pissed. She was thankful enough that Aki was also dragged to the miserable life of having Takaomi for a tutor. To her dismay, her kubon finished a lot earlier than her and made a cheer before leaving for a karaoke '_Gambante, Mafuyu-senpai!_'

She already made a lot of poses and chanted a seemingly series of curse. Suddenly she blurted out.

'Nan da yo, Hayasaka-kun? Why are you not picking up?! Talk to me!'

Then, she realized he told her that he will be on a trip so she shouldn't make a call. Shoulders downcast, she sipped into her noodle and burst it like a water gun within a second.

'Nasty!' She angrily stick out her tongue and realized she had not put on the seasoning.

Her mobile phone rang and she jolted out of surprise.

'Haha, I know you couldn't resist me. You silly guy! Its really good to have friends!'

Picked up. 'Hel-'

'What the hell took you so long, dammit!'

The voice in the other line was definitely not Hayasaka and it made a very good trail of goose bumps in her neck.

'Oi, come over here. Double the pace!'

He hung up. _Oh, no no no. This is not happening!_

…**.**

**Oh, my. I hope this story doesn't ruin the coolness of the other fiction stories published here. I'm sorry if I failed your expectations, if there is any. Thanks for reading, anyway and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why did she think of not coming to this place, anyway? Well, the problem was the owner. She realized that this place was not so terrifying at all times.

'Hand me over the bowl, Takaomi-kun.' Mafuyu was able to say even though her mouth was already full.

The table was overflowing with food. It was clearly that these weren't his cooking but Kakimoto-san's. They made a bet the other day; loser will do whatever the winner will please. And so you could already guess what happened. Kakimoto dropped at Saeki's residence around a while ago, blabbering on something while serving the dishes. He was still about to tell him his recent date with his girlfriend, the problem dog at the neighbour's backyard and to trash-talk the new transferred English teacher in their department, but were thankfully abrupt by a mysterious call that made him dashed out of the building.

Saeki, sitting at the other side of the table with his arms stretched over his folded knees, frowned at the ridiculous state his next-door neighbour was into. He knew she had been far-away from home and had been eating meals from cheap convenience stores. By the time she entered his door and made a good view of his dinner table, he swore he saw a sudden sparks of light in her eyes and the strange drool she has in her face until now.

'Huh! Get it' ,he snarled as he imbibed the bottle of sake.

'Chew the food! You look like a funny donkey.'

She frowned but continued gobbling the dried squid and the bean soup. _What kind of life she exactly had been living?_

'Eh, National Geographic Channel?' the petite girl exclaimed in disbelief, pointing the prominent LCD screen not so distant from her seat. 'It's so unlike you, Takaomi-kun?!'

Without too much response, he raised one of his thick brows for her sarcastic remark.

Her smile broke into a seemingly stupid grin. And there she was, blushing lightly, laughing her heart out- amusing him just like as always.

A pleasant tiger was walking peacefully in a forest. The narrator on TV was mumbling about something she hardly understood. A monkey came in the scene, hanging from a thin bended branch above and patted the tiger's butt much to its surprise. The naughty primate swung to another tree just in a perfect timing before the upset beast caught him with its waiting claws. The monkey seemed to be enjoying the mockery and got the nerve to repeat its recent stupid antic. Mafuyu found it very funny and started banging her small fist in his dinner table.

Watching through half-lidded eyes, Takaomi found his arms stretched across the table, reaching through the small brunette, pinching her nose - the act that the math instructor himself made out of any explainable reason and leave Mafuyu dumbstruck.

Silence…

…

'Ehh, W-WHY-?!' the female student flinched (her response just a little slow because her brain works slow, too), covering her nose with her own hands. _Did I actually piss him?_

The man in the opposite remained unfazed. His sharp eyes were silently piercing through her very skin, making her shiver. She had grew accustomed to his weird personality, yet there were still sometimes that she felt Takaomi was a lot more mysterious than she ever thought of.

'Why, you're blushing badly.' There's a dangerous glint in his eyes. _Oh, no here he goes!_

'N-NO! IM NOT!'

She quickly denied though her face said otherwise. She stamped one of her foot on the floor 'You know –'

'**Buy me **_**okonomiyaki**_.'

Then, she was cut short. A big question mark just popped out in the air.

Mafuyu pondered for a moment. She was puzzled, since the table was already offering unbelievable goodness, why still care to buy some street foods?

' Ugh?!' in a swift of the wind, a couple of penny came just right in her open palms.

'Go, Mafuyu!' his commanding voice sent her body in full alert, making her jumped in her seat. This was a situation that doesn't need any discussion.

'**HAI !**' immediately the petite girl launched towards the exit, almost tripping her. She stopped short in her tracks and peeked through the door. Perhaps she remembered something.

'A, Taka –' two sandals came flying in her way in a fast speed, she ducked before she got smacked in the face. She might be small but her fighting prowess was just above the average person can do, she's a former _banchou_– for heaven's sake! Her voice and her clumsy steps quickly faded along the hallway.

His apartment no longer occupied by two people. He knew he didn't made any adjustment in the air conditioning, and the room was the same as it was awhile ago, but there's something that made him felt uneasy. He ran a large hand through his soft black hair and loosened up a few buttons of his home attire. His handsome features revealed a smirk that he has been holding back for awhile just grew wider. 'Oh, my…'

**Author's Corner:**

**I really had a hard time dealing with this. I'm not a very good writer so I literally squeezed my head for any possible outcome for the story. (*sigh) This chapter mainly relies over Takaomi's thoughts. Well, I do hope you somehow like what I wrote. Please tell me what's on your mind- its how I know you care.**

**In the chapter one, I initially thought that the paper Mafuyu was answering (or wasting time in) was for Future Plans Survey (since I read about it in a manga- Yankee kun & Megane chan) but since Takaomi had became in-charge of tutoring in some certain chapters, I considered the idea of changing it to make-up exam.**

**We are off-work today so I spent some time in watching the episodes where Luffy broke into the Impel Down and took part into the great war of the era in Marineford (One Piece, ha ha , sorry for advertising, I just feel like saying it****) I NEARLY CRIED WHEN ACE FELL LIFEELESS ON THE RUBBLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Ayaben proved to be a very good friend. It happened that they bump into each other one fine Tuesday morning in her way to the market. Mafuyu being the super friendly girl tackled him upon recognizing who it was.

Ayaben had to catch his breath and cough a few times before returning the warm welcome by merely patting her head. They were doing fine, chatting with the most incoherent things and stupid cooking seasonings until Ayaben brought this in the conversation…

'So are you going to the Summer Festival?'

'Yeah, I am!' she exclaimed. 'That reminds me of the past festival, I had fun playing with some tough headed guys!' she ended with a grin.

'You kicked their butts?!'

'EHH—NO! I -didn't ?'

'Did you go with friends?'

Mafuyu thought keenly if Sakurada was considered a friend 'Eerr, yes?'

'Did you eat a lot?'

'YES!'

'Did you play catching goldfish?'

'YES!'

'Did you tie your hair in fantastic bun?'

'Yes?!' _Huh? Bun, he said? Why would I tie a bun (bread roll) in my hair?_

'Did you wear wooden sandals?'

'Ehh?'

'Did you dress yourself in yukata?!'

Mafuyu made a ridiculous gasp and turn to Ayaben who was nodding fervently.

'Listen, Kurosaki. Summer festival for girls is all about—

FRIENDS AND WEARING YUKATAS!' he roared his dialogue punctuated with imaginary lightning in the background.

=O=

Her extra energy was dropped off to half after considering what Ayaben had said. A normal girly-girl would definitely wear something like that during festivals but what she wore in the previous one was a shirt and shorts!

'Oi, feeling down Morse-girl?'

'Banchou!' she cried.

=O=

Mafuyu pulled two yukatas out of the box with a loud sneeze. She had nearly forgotten about the gifts she received from her mother last three summers. One was colored blue with flaming red designs on the edge. She thought she might wear it together with the chain necklace or the dragon wallet to make it cooler. She unfolded the other one and found a light tangerine Japanese dress, bearing patterns of purple and pink floral designs. She wanted to appear super cool but the left sane part of her mind told her to act super shiny girl instead. Half-heartedly she grabbed the latter before pushing off the bolt of her door.

And now she could see herself standing at the front of her next-door neighbor's apartment. She can't help it, _he_ was her last resort.

Though her friend Ayaben was the one who brought the idea of coming again to festivities like this, he can't accompany her because of his cleaning duties being the dorm manager. She bumped into Kyoutaro on her way pass the arcade, he was willing to oblige. She was utterly happy for that. And then he dashed like a wind to the movie house for another Nekomata special show. One thing they missed, they both don't have their phone numbers exchanged! Hayasaka was enjoying himself overseas as well as Ninja. Aki on the other hand had an arranged date at that same day. Going all the way home would be so unwise.

Of course, she wouldn't go without dragging someone. She only has to persuade _him_, right?

.

.

.

**Tender Thoughts:**

**You see, I gave my cute Kyon-kyon a cameo role! Aha ha~**

**I really have weird thoughts. Say, things might get interesting from now on. **

**Review guys, that's what I need to keep the story going : )**


	4. Chapter 4

-**Chapter 4-**

Loud knocks were heard from his door and he swore whoever bastard that was will have a gruesome greeting for breaking his afternoon nap.

'What is it?!' he yelled as he stormed his door open.

He stopped. To his surprise, there standing was a girl clad in traditional orange clothes and wooden sandals. Part of her light brown hair was gathered in a tiny Chinese bun fixed in sideway, adorned by a little flower hanging loosely with eyes wide in expectancy.

Okay, she's pretty cute until she spoke…

.

.

'Geez, Takaomi-kun! I've been here forever!'

He narrowed his eyes to slits and that's glass just broke into million pieces.

He exhaled huge amount of air 'Now what is it?', pinching the bridge of his nose.

She ridiculously placed her right hand behind her head and fidgeted a little.

'There's Summer festival, you know. Everyone's having fun!'

'Your point?'

'Let's go to the festival!'

'No.'

She whined 'Ugh, don't be like that…'

'I. Said. No!' he said apparently annoyed while moving to shut the door.

She quickly grabbed his shirt to stop him from getting away.

'HEY, DON'T RIP MY SHIRT OFF!'

'NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU'LL COME WITH ME!' and she pulled it desperately in full force.

This idea for him was very stupid so he was wondering why she deemed it so seriously. There were strange sounds of clothes being torn off. When he turned his head, he found his shirt was getting a ridiculous stretch and she just kept on tugging like a madman.

'AAAAAAURGH! STOP IT!' he demanded.

'NO!'

'OKAY, FINE! I'LL GO!' he yelled angrily while trying to tug his shirt away from her strong grip if there's still hope it can be save.

'Really?' all she needed was a silver skylight to complete the whole scene. She was just like a desperate wolf a while ago and the next second she was like a happy pony prancing off like an idiot.

He grimaced, eyeing his poor shirt, wondering if it was still appropriate to wear. _Does she know how much this cost me?_

With a loud declaration, she blurted out 'Alright then! I'll be waiting for you!' her hands excitedly pumping the air, not really concerned whether her actions fitted her supposed to be demeanor. He could see her enthusiastic spirit was coming back to life. Self-decidedly, she charged into his apartment and sat casually at his moss-colored sofa as if she was the owner.

'Come on, Takaomi-kun! Get change already so we won't be late!' she cheerfully beamed and waved.

**=0=**

Later that afternoon, Takaomi-kun found himself walking along the street with his petite companion who by now was humming something out of this world. The whole place was lit by various lanterns and decorations. There were stalls everywhere- for different games and foods to fill your craving tummy. It hit him how many years had passed since he walked in these streets idly for festivals like this.

Mafuyu would drag him constantly and she would play all sorts of games. And he would play, too. Of course, it would be a waste if she will hog all the fun, he'll gonna rub in her face that he's mightier than her. In one way or another she would cheat, as she would reason out, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Everyone was expecting the fireworks by now. They're now sitting on a bench. For some weird reason, Mafuyu wondered, when they were about to approach it the people sitting there contentedly went fleeing hastily like they had seen a ghost.

Takaomi took a large bite of burger and sipped at his orange juice. Darkness had completely enveloped the sky; sometimes the moon would peek from the clouds and reveal everything with its faint glow and the stars twinkled very pretty into the vast dark heavens. Takaomi look over at Mafuyu who was sitting beside him chomping hotdogs and marshmallows on stick.

He noticed her hair, a bit messy from trying to pin it up and the little flower in her hair was dangling close to falling due to occasional blow of the wind. That then, he had forgotten his burger and his juice in can and the stars. She remained oblivious, her eyes glued to the skywards excitedly anticipating.

On cue, after the crowd chorused counting on three, the sky exploded in a shower of a million colored lights, their brilliance slowly fading as they drifted towards the earth like rain. The strange noises of the crowd didn't really bother him much. And when it dawned to him that he really has to tear his gaze away, for he wasn't looking at the wonderful fireworks but at her face, his heart gave a funny skip. She was so close he could probably…

'Takaomi-kun, look at that! SUGOI!' she screamed in amazement, for someone as small and petite as her, she sure has a loud mouth.

He scowled at her.

But rather thankful for interrupting the train of his dangerous thoughts. He averted his gaze to anywhere but her before he could do something stupid. Out in the corner of his eye, Mafuyu look up at him completely confused and a little disappointed.

**=0=**

_There really was something wrong!_

And she felt, as they were now heading back at their respective apartments, that he has no plans of telling her about it. The hallways were empty as it was already close to midnight.

He was acting suspiciously and he's not giving her right intelligent answers but roundabout things. So she tried to look at him very intently—squarely in his dark eyes, in the sole purpose that he might spill the beans by doing so.

He seemed to notice this but didn't say anything. They were having a staring contest for a while and Mafuyu (being the one who started it) doesn't want to lose.

She realized his eyes were sexy, quiet intoxicating actually. She doesn't want to be bothered by that, as she might actually voice it out loud. His ego doesn't need further stroking, thank you very much. He smelled really nice, she noted mentally. It took her another moment to realize that he had crossed the five feet void distance between them and another five flitting seconds to become consciously aware that his face was a lot closer than she had ever recall.

'TAKAOMI-KUN, WHA-?!' she cried out loudly with an almighty push.

Before she could move away, he had acted completely on his instinct. He grabbed her arm and pulled her a bit forcefully into his broad chest. His tight embrace caged her petite body. _Wanna run away, huh?_

Things really went awkward at that point in time but letting it just pass was seemed to be so hard as it showed up a lot of opportunities—of the rare chances of bringing her closer and believing his heart didn't tell a lie.

He leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers. Her soft lips were stubbornly remained close. Mafuyu was further gone shocked when she felt his tongue trying to pry her lips open. She saw the difference in their strength as his steel arms were effectively pinning her to the wall despite her struggles. And when finally his extensive search found a small gap somewhere in the corner of her mouth, Mafuyu felt no longer the strength of her limbs. He was kissing her- hungrily, angrily, and desperately. She tasted like vanilla.

Well you see, Takaomi was a lot taller than our famous brunette and he had to angle his head to actually kiss her better.

After a great deal of reluctance and a great need for air, he lifted his lips off hers. Her eyes were so wide, her little mouth was gaping and her cheeks were flushed pink. Yeah, _his _Mafuyu was quite adorable at times. He almost gave off a wide grin.

He cleared his throat. 'Get to sleep. I, I'll see you tomorrow' and patted her head before hurriedly turning the knob of his own door. He should get away soon. Away from her warm touches and pink swollen lips that drove him a little crazy.

There was a slight sensation of swaying and it felt like something new to him.

**Tender Thoughts:**

**Pardon me if you see this chapter a little bit out-of-character. I really have to write it down. I realized it was a little hard to make them hug or kiss knowing how this odd couple interact in the manga.**

**Would you actually believe that I wrote this chapter ahead than the earlier one? My brain works weird. Please give reviews! I really want to know what you feel about the sudden turn of events. **


End file.
